<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamt by sinestrated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272533">Dreamt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated'>sinestrated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Past Tense [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Married Couple, Size Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Djarin accompanies his CO on a recon patrol, with unexpected consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Past Tense [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">If Din never set foot in a swamp again, it would be too soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Okay, so he was probably being a little dramatic. The area they were scouting was really more forest than swamp: the ground beneath his boots was relatively dry, and giant thick-trunked trees stretched up toward the sky as far as the eye could see. The bits of sky visible through the thick canopy were a bright, pretty blue, and he could hear the distant calls of songbirds and other creatures echoing through the trees. It was, for all intents and purposes, one of those nice, idyllic places that looked perfect on a holocard or an ad for an ecotourism agency.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Unless you were actually there. Then you’d quickly notice that with the dense ground cover came slimy vines and puddles of mud, sucking at your boots like hungry mouths. Clouds of tiny black insects followed you everywhere you went, biting at any sliver of exposed skin until all you wanted to do was tear off your helm and your armor and incinerate everything with your flamethrower. And the humid air clung to you like a shroud, stubborn and suffocating.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And on top of that, the person you were on patrol with just happened to be the commander of your entire battalion.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">A few meters ahead, Vizsla turned just enough for Din to see his profile, speckled sunlight from above casting moving shadows over his dark blue armor. “Keep up,” he said—grunted, really. “Got another three kilometers to cover.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Yes, sir.” Din quickened his steps, tightening his grip on his rifle. There was no way he was going to be caught performing less than his best in front of his captain. He still had no idea why, out of all the other higher-ranked, more experienced soldiers, Vizsla had selected him to accompany him on forward recon, but he wouldn’t waste this opportunity. He respected the captain too much to let him down.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Vizsla, at least, didn’t seem to mind all the little annoyances the forest threw at them. He kept on a steady forward march, K4 heavy machine gun hoisted over his broad shoulder like it was nothing, and Din swallowed, mouth going a little dry. See, over the last few months serving in Paz Vizsla’s battalion, Din may have developed something of a ginormous fucking crush on his commanding officer. Which wasn’t saying much—pretty much half the battalion wanted into Vizsla’s pants, and you couldn’t blame them, what with his low, smoky voice, the sharp clarity of his orders, and his strength both as a fighter and a leader. Paz Vizsla was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">mandokarla </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">through and through, a fine partner and prize for any Mandalorian.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Yet when it came to Vizsla, Din hardly cared about any of that. Yes, he admired those qualities in the older man, but what really drew him in was the little things, the small flashes of personality that Vizsla leaked out the longer Din was around him: how he told bawdy jokes as good as the rest of them, but drew a harsh line at anything that objectified a group; how he secretly joined the cooks in the mess tent every once in a while to turn up the spice when morale was low; how he took watch with the rest of them even though it was his privilege as CO to refuse. It was these things, glimpses of the man beneath the beskar, that Din admired and respected and, yes, was slowly but steadily falling in love with.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And it certainly didn’t help that Vizsla himself had been spending more time with Din lately. It was minor stuff—requesting his reports directly, including him in mission briefings, even occasionally asking for his input on a particular approach or strategy. Din knew, of course, what Vizsla was doing: he’d made corporal just before joining the battalion; it was his first time commanding a squad of his own and Vizsla was taking him under his wing, providing guidance and a demonstration in how to be a good leader. And gods, did Din appreciate him for that, but all this time around Vizsla lately hadn’t helped with his crush at all.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Djarin.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The sharpness of his captain’s voice cut into Din’s thoughts and he snapped his head up. Vizsla was watching him, helm tilted like he was frowning beneath, and Din swallowed. Shit. It sounded like it wasn’t the first time Vizsla had called his name.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Sorry, sir. What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">If the older man was irritated by his lack of attention he didn’t show it, instead pointing somewhere to their northeast. “I’m getting a strange reading out that way,” he said. “Confirm?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Yes, sir.” Cheeks burning—because hello, why nurse an attraction to his CO if said CO was just going to get killed on patrol because Din was too busy fantasizing about him to watch his back—he swiveled in the direction Vizsla indicated and turned on his scanner. His HUD flickered to life, running a series of subroutines before zeroing in on...huh.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Further into the forest, about half a klick northeast, was a concentrated mass of...something. It didn’t quite register as heat, but also not as cold or radiation or any of their other metrics either. It was just...there, a smoky gray blob glowing bright against the dark mass of the trees.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“I make it too, sir,” he said. “What do you think it is?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Dunno. Alien lifeform, maybe.” Vizsla hefted his gun and nodded. “Let’s check it out, confirm it’s not hostile. Take point, Corporal.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Yes, sir.” Lifting his rifle, he took a deep breath and headed further into the woods. Vizsla’s heavy, solid footsteps behind him provided some comfort as they approached the strange mass. A hundred meters...then fifty...then twenty...</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">What had before just been a shifting, formless blob on his HUD eventually grew larger as they approached, flickering a dozen different colors as his visor struggled to categorize its substance. Another few meters in and Din clicked the filters off with a huff. His own eyes would just have to do.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And, as it turned out, he was right. He broke the last line of trees and stepped carefully into the forest clearing. It was small, maybe only ten meters of ankle-high grass beneath a circle of bright blue sky, but that wasn’t what made him pause, slowly lowering his rifle.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">A series of massive stones, vaguely rectangular, sat in a neat, perfect circle in the middle of the clearing. They were all roughly the same height, spaced equal distance apart, but they weren’t rock. Instead, it was some dark-as-pitch solid material, like Burbian onyx except even blacker, and with every step Din took tiny little lights played across the stones’ surfaces like fluorescent microbes disturbed by a wave.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Heavy footsteps came up behind him. “Wow,” Vizsla said, and Din could only nod. It was beautiful, almost haunting in its quiet magnificence. Whatever ancient civilization had built this—shrine? altar?—had wanted it to last, broadcasting its allure for centuries to come.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Slowly, Vizsla reached up to touch one of the stones. It sent another bright burst of light twisting out through the black, but otherwise nothing happened. “What do you think this is?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And Din couldn’t help the little shiver of—of </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">something</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> that went through him at being asked, being respected by Vizsla enough to solicit his opinion. This—This was why he loved his captain, would follow him to the ends of the galaxy and into the Empty Hell itself if he had to. He shifted and cleared his throat. “I’m not sure. A place of worship, maybe? Or a meeting place for whatever species lived here before?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Doesn’t explain why my HUD’s going haywire,” Vizsla said, stepping past the stones. Din followed, peering up at the towering rocky structures, such a sharp contrast to the cheerful blue above.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Maybe if we try—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">FWOOM.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">It was like getting hit head-on by a rampaging jerba. Din hit the ground with enough force to punch the breath from his lungs, and he heard Vizsla yell something but he was all of a sudden so far away and he gasped for air and flailed around for a weapon, his rifle or a vibroblade or a goddamned rock, what the hell was going—</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And then strong hands grabbed him and hauled him up, a second before Vizsla’s blue helm crowded up against his own. “Get up, Din!” his captain shouted, and the part of Din that was wired to him, who would always see the older man and think </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">yes</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">always</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">, lit up immediately. He groaned and struggled to his feet, grasping Vizsla’s arm for support as he stared all around them.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The stones were glowing. It was like the fluorescence from before had completely overtaken them, black swapped out for swirling iridescent colors, but that wasn’t what worried him. That would be the forcefield—or what looked like one, anyway, a shimmering opaque net that surrounded them in a rough half-dome, rippling and undulating like a giant bubble, the stones forming its perimeter.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">What the hell was going on?</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Motherfucker!” Vizsla lifted his gun and aimed it at the forcefield. With a high-pitched whine a series of rapid-fire blaster bolts burst forth—</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And the forest returned fire. Din swore and dove down as giant red bursts exploded out toward them—there were hostiles in the trees! Quickly he rolled into a crouch and lifted his vambrace, aiming toward where the fire was coming from and activating his flamethrower—</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">No!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” Something hit him, pinning him to the dirt and all of a sudden all he could see was blue. Blue surrounded by the bright yellow of descending flames and Din yelled, ice-cold terror searing through him because the fire was coming, Paz was going to—</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And then his captain grabbed his wrist and slammed his vambrace into the ground. His flamethrower cut off and an instant later the fire above disappeared, leaving Din staring up at his captain sprawled on top of him, both of them panting in the sudden quiet.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Vizsla moved first, heaving himself off of Din with a grunt and offering a hand. “You okay?” he asked, sounding a little breathless as he hauled Din to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din nodded. “Yeah. Thanks. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">It might have been his imagination, but it seemed Vizsla held on to his hand a second or two longer than strictly necessary before his captain stepped back, indicating the forcefield. “It’s an amplifier,” he said. “Whatever we throw at it gets shot back at us, but bigger.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Oh.” No wonder he’d thought they were under attack. “I—I’m sorry, sir, I should’ve realized that before using my flamethrower.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Vizsla shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Only things singed were my beskar and my pride,” he said, easy as always, and gods, Din didn’t think he could love him any more desperately. “Dunno if the field’s permeable to living things, though. Maybe if we tried pushing through—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">We would not recommend it.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Vizsla drew his blaster and Din his vibroblade at the low voice that rumbled through the clearing. It echoed strangely in the small space and sounded like several different octaves all speaking simultaneously, seeming to come from everywhere at once as it continued, “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">It would not end well for you.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Who the hell are you?” Vizsla shouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The stones shimmered, pulsating with each echoey word. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">It matters not,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” said the voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">It only matters that you have trespassed on our land.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Trespassed...? Oh shit, the stones. They’d formed a perimeter, a sacred gathering place...goddamnit. He straightened up, addressing the forcefield at large. “We apologize,” he said. “We didn’t know this was, um. Your land. If you let us go, we promise never to return.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">A good offer,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” the stones answered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">although we sense you are not the one who decides.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“What? Shit.” Vizsla jammed his blaster back into its holster and held up his hands. “Yeah. Uh. What he said.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The stones, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">hummed</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> was probably the best term for it, as if whatever entity resided in them was taking a moment for consideration. Then the lights danced forward again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Your offer is insufficient,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” the voice said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">We require more...substance.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Oh, for the love of...” Vizsla blew out a frustrated breath, scratchy through his modulator. “The fuck d’you want then?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Interesting turn of phrase.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” Din might have imagined it, but the voice sounded...well, smugger than before. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">The offering we require for your release is, indeed, sexual in nature.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The silence that settled then was awkward, to say the least. Din shifted and looked at Vizsla, and gods, something was really fucked up about the way he was wired because instead of discomfort or embarrassment he only felt a low tingle of desire deep in his gut at the mere juxtaposition of his captain and sex. Jen’Issik, this crush of his was out of control.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Vizsla, at least, had indignation enough for both of them. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The stones swirled, bright colors flitting across their dark surfaces. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">We came into being as a place of sexual freedom and fertility,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” the voice said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">For thousands of years we have overseen sacred mating rituals and blessed our followers with new life. Now the two of you have set foot in our circle. In order to depart, you must make an offering of your seed and desire.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">got</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> to be kidding me.” Din might’ve been insulted by the disgust in Vizsla’s voice, except somehow he knew it wasn’t directed at him, or even the idea of them sleeping together. He sensed, instead, that his captain was expressing more a frustrated rage at the situation in general as he waved a hand at the grass around them. “So you fucking pervs want us to jack off onto the ground before you let us go? Is that it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">No.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” It was almost funny how endlessly patient the voice sounded, as if it considered them particularly slow children who needed a detailed explanation using small words. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">The offering must be both seed </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">and</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7"> desire. Specifically your desire for each other.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">...Well. Shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din swallowed and turned to look at his captain. Did that dark blue helm conceal a face blushing as bright red as his own? Shit, Vizsla was never supposed to find out. Din was supposed to continue serving him and watching his six and loving him desperately from a distance, until the war was finally won and he could go home and let his crush on his captain fade away like some bright, burning fever dream. But now...now it was out there. Now Vizsla </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">knew.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> Things would never be the same after this.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">...But the voice had said their desire for </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">each other.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> Didn’t that mean...</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Then his captain looked away, fists clenched, and his next words were harsh, shaking, spoken through gritted teeth as if with every syllable he imagined taking whatever entity had trapped them and ripping it apart cell by cell. “And if I refuse?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din could’ve sworn whoever was behind the voice rolled their fucking eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Then you die.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">A searing wail shattered the silence, high-pitched and repeating like an awful klaxon. The forcefield around them suddenly glowed white, a burning brightness that had Din throwing his hands up, cursing as his visor overloaded—</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And then, distantly, he heard the scream.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He turned and everything turned to ice. Vizsla was on the ground, curled up in a fetal position, entire body shaking as he tried and failed to contain the shuddering cries, pure lightning-hot </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">agony</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> in every broken, dying sound. Din dropped his rifle and rushed to him. “Paz!” he cried, flitting his hands all over the older Mandalorian’s body, searching for injury but there was nothing, just the light and the sound and Vizsla’s harrowing screams as they </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">tore him apart in front of him—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Stop it!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” He was shouting at the light, the stones, the sky, whoever would listen because he just—he had to </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">make them stop,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> he couldn’t let them—he couldn’t let Paz— “Please! We’ll do it, we agree, just fucking stop, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">you’re killing him</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Just as suddenly as it started the light and sound ceased. The forcefield fell back to its normal quiet undulation. The stones pulsed once as if pleased. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Good.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din barely heard it, too busy gathering Vizsla close, breathing through tears as he watched the older man shudder and pant and grasp weakly at him. He reached down and intertwined their fingers, squeezing hard. “Breathe,” he whispered, curling down over his captain, trying to shield him from the rest of the world. “Just breathe, Paz. I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Vizsla trembled and obeyed, clinging to him, and Din cupped the back of his head under his helm with his free hand, scratching gently at what felt like braids as he tried to calm his pounding heart. He was okay. Din would make sure they both survived this.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">It took a few more moments but eventually Vizsla stirred, slowly propping himself up to sitting as Din supported him from behind. “Shit,” he said, voice still a little hoarse. “I’m not trying that again.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din huffed a soft laugh even as his heart continued rabbiting in his chest. He couldn’t seem to stop touching his captain, grazing his fingers over Vizsla’s shoulder and arm, needing that contact, the assurance he was still here. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Yeah, I think so.” Vizsla leaned into his touch, didn’t even seem to be aware he was doing it. “Fuck. What the fuck do we do now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din swallowed, one hand on Vizsla’s vambrace. “I have an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">His captain turned to stare at him. He could almost see eyes narrowing behind that T-shaped visor. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Captain—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“No, we are not giving in to these fucking—no, Corporal. We find another way.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“There is no other way!” Din might have been embarrassed at the harshness of his voice—yelling at your superior officer, one NJP coming right up—but he was too busy being pissed: at the stones, at the whole fucking galaxy with its terrible sense of humor, at himself, but most of all at Vizsla with his stupid sense of honor and his insistence on always putting everyone else first. “I’m not watching you go through that again!” he cried, hating how his voice cracked. “I just can’t! I...” He swallowed, squeezing Vizsla’s wrist. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">can’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Vizsla stared at him. Din ducked his head, face hot, but he refused to take it back. And then his captain’s other hand slid down to touch the top of his, and he looked up to see the older Mandalorian watching him, helm tilted, as if seeing him for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Din,” Vizsla said, surprisingly soft, but whatever he was about to say was abruptly cut off when the stones fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">cleared their throat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Proceed,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” they said, and Vizsla spun and Din just knew he was glaring under his helm.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“You can kill me if you want,” he hissed, “but I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">raping</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> my subordinate!”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The stones hummed, just a hint of rising pitch, a threat of the klaxon-like sound from before. Cold seized Din’s heart and he grabbed Vizsla’s hands. “You’re not,” he said, as his captain turned back, startled. Din took a deep breath. “Not if I want it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">For the second time in as many minutes he was met with stunned silence. He swallowed and reached up, setting a palm against that broad blue chestplate. “I...I want you,” he whispered, as his heart threatened to pound its way right out of his chest. “Since the moment we met I just...I looked at you and I knew. And I’m sorry if that’s wrong but I can’t help it, I don’t want to help it, I just...” He sighed. In for a penny, as they said. “I love you so fucking much. I can’t just let you die because I can’t fucking live without you, I need you here so just. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">It was hard to breathe all of a sudden, throat constricted as he looked up at Vizsla. His captain looked—well, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">thrown</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> wouldn’t even begin to describe it, the tilt of his helm and the way his fingers flexed around Din’s own, and Din closed his eyes and imagined the thump of a strong heart beneath his palm and let that steady him, breathed with it and allowed it to ground him down because this, this was what it meant to love. This was what it meant to be one half of a whole.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And then, beneath his hand, Vizsla shifted. Din opened his eyes and his breath caught as the older man moved closer, one gloved hand coming up to rest softly, tentatively on the neckline of his shirt, thin cloth doing nothing to hide the tenderness of the touch.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Gods,” Vizsla whispered then, something like awe in his voice. “I thought it was just me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din stared at him, heart swelling in his chest because surely that didn’t mean...surely he hadn’t just admitted...but then Vizsla cleared his throat and slid his hand up to cup the back of Din’s neck, so gentle, so grounding as he said, “I was, uh. After we got done with our circuit, on our way back I was gonna ask if...if I could court you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And Din let out a soft breath, hope and warmth and something so much bigger blossoming in his chest as he stared at the older man. All those weeks of Vizsla reaching out to him, spending time with him, asking his opinions—he hadn’t been teaching Din, he’d been building an attraction. He couldn’t believe he’d been so blind. All that time wasted...but not anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“You may,” he answered, and smiled at Vizsla’s soft inhale, that broad chest rising beneath his palm as he searched for the formal words. “I invite you to learn of me, body and soul. We are now </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">aliit’dul.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” </span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Vizsla nodded. Ever so slowly, the hand at the back of Din’s neck moved to the bottom of his helm. Din breathed out, clamping down on the instinctive urge to stop him. He’d named the older man </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">aliit’dul</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">—half-family. Showing each other their faces was the first step in a courtship, establishing trust and a solid foundation for a fledgling bond.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">His captain must have sensed his hesitation, though, because the fingers grasping his helm paused. “You sure about this?” he asked, and Din nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He heard rather than saw the smile in the older man’s reply. “I think, Din, considering what’s happening right now, you’d better just call me Paz.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din swallowed. “Yes, s—Paz.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Paz nodded and lifted his helm.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">With the battalion’s high optempo and the added responsibilities of commanding his first squad, Din couldn’t remember the last time he’d taken his helm off except to eat and to sleep, so the sight of the world unfiltered actually threw him off for a second, the sudden clarity and brightness of the forcefield around them, the intense darkness and flickering lights of the stones, and of course Paz, blue-painted beskar outlined in faint glowing light, the strength and shift of his strong body clear beneath his armor as he reached up to cup Din’s cheek, rubbing a thumb gently over the stubble along his jaw. Din sighed and leaned into it, the heat of Paz’s palm clear even through his glove, the solidity of being held by his captain, his partner, the person he trusted more than anyone in the galaxy.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“You’re.” Paz’s voice was a little thick, like he was struggling to find the right words. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">breathtaking.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din blushed, then realized Paz could see him and felt his face grow even hotter. Paz chuckled at that, soft, before indicating his own helm. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din nodded and reached up, grasping the bottom of Paz’s helm. He felt the older man let out a slow breath and made sure to be extra careful as he lifted, dark visor and blue beskar tipping back to reveal...</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Holy shit.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Paz Vizsla was...gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> couldn’t even describe it. The shifting lights of the forcefield played along his dark skin, casting dancing shadows over his broad nose and strong jaw. He had two scars on his face, one just over his right eye and the other cutting a shallow swath from his ear to his chin, but they didn’t take away from the expressiveness of his dark eyes, or the gorgeousness of his hair, dark brown slowly graying, woven into tightly-braided dreadlocks and bound neatly together at the back of his head. Din reached out, caressing his fingers down that firm jawline dusted with stubble, and couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He couldn’t explain it, but somehow Paz was exactly as he’d imagined he would be. Before this moment Din had fantasized about a relationship with his captain, sure, but he’d never thought too deeply about Paz’s face. Now, though, as he ran his thumb along Paz’s bottom lip, as the older man hummed and pushed into the touch, somehow Din could feel it: he’d always known this was what Paz looked like. He’d never had to think about it because even before he lifted that helm he’d had this face memorized, knew all its contours and features like a map he’d carried with him his entire life.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He knew Paz Vizsla, just like Paz knew him. He couldn’t explain it any more than that.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The stones pulsed once around them, quiet for now. Paz grasped his hand and brushed a kiss over his knuckles, sending little shivers down Din’s spine as he murmured, “We could still make a break for it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">His gaze on Din was entirely trusting, wholly and completely willing to follow his lead, and Din swallowed. Gods, did he love this man, and he’d do anything and everything to make sure Paz never hurt again. </span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“No,” he said, and surged forward to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Paz accepted him immediately, strong arms coming up to pull him in as they pressed close, and this. Something deep inside Din just lit up as he tasted his captain because he </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">knew</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> this, Paz’s taste and smell, the way he moaned low in his throat when their tongues curled together and his pleased little sigh when Din tugged at the dreads. It was like he’d always known, and it seemed he wasn’t the only one because Paz hauled him into his lap without hesitation, sucking on his tongue as he ran his large hands down Din’s sides, somehow knowing to avoid his lower ribs where he was ticklish. They </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">fit, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">easy and familiar like they’d been doing this all their lives, and Din felt something in his heart that had been taut and anxious and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">off</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> since they first set foot in this forest finally shift sideways and settle, quieted by the comforting safety of Paz’s touch and the grounding feel of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Somehow, in the haze of heat and love and so very </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">right, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">their hands began to wander, unhooking beskar and seeking out skin. Din couldn’t be sure but their armor seemed to come off more easily than usual, pieces falling soundlessly to the grass but he couldn’t seem to spare the energy to think about that more, too lost in the solid press of Paz’s body against his. Gods, without the armor in the way the older man was absolutely stunning, all firm muscle and miles of dark skin criss-crossed with scars telling a story of hard-won victories, every battle and glorious fight written into the map of Paz’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And his cock. Holy shit. Din couldn’t help but stare, mouth watering at the sight of it, flushed dark and curving up between Paz’s legs, long and so thick. He’d never seen one so big, and he knew he should feel at least a little apprehensive because how the fuck was that going to fit inside him, but instead the thought of it, of being speared on that hard fat length, squirming and panting as Paz thrust up...a bolt of arousal seared through him and his own cock throbbed as he reached down to wrap his fingers around it. Paz sighed at the touch and rocked forward a bit, fucking his fist in slow, languid movements even as he pulled Din in closer to plant open-mouthed kisses down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“You’re sure about this,” he whispered, and it sounded more like a realization than a question but Din nodded anyway, tightening his fist just to hear Paz groan.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“I’ve always been,” he answered, and it was so odd given he’d only known Paz for a few months but it was true. It was like he’d been born loving Paz, like he’d been doing it all his life. This—the kissing, the touches, the sex—it wasn’t unfamiliar, or an exploration of new territory. It was coming home.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Paz, also, didn’t seem to need more reassurance than that, judging from the way the older man hummed and nipped Din’s shoulder before encouraging him onto his back. The cool grass was a shock against his bare skin and Din couldn’t help but gasp and turn to stare at the stones, face growing hot as he watched them glow and pulse and flash a million different colors. Somewhere behind those smooth black surfaces were eyes fixed on them, he couldn’t see them but he could </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">feel</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> them, intent, focused, maybe even aroused and somehow the thought of that sent another wave of heat through him, making him squirm. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">watching </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">him. He and Paz were putting on a show and gods, it was awkward and embarrassing and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">so fucking hot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Din?” Sometime while he’d been distracted Paz had positioned himself between his legs, the head of his cock brushing gently against Din’s balls and while the sensation sent little sparks of heat and desire dancing up his spine, Din couldn’t help but swallow. They weren’t supposed to just...do it like this, were they? Paz needed to...to prepare him or something, there was no way he was taking that giant cock without some sort of lubrication and stretching because it would hurt, he just knew it, there was no way...</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">But Paz just smiled, a little lopsided, and reached down to pump his cock a couple times, grin widening when Din couldn’t help but gasp and arch into the friction. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I, uh. I think you’re gonna like this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And before Din could say anything he scrambled down, strong hands seizing his thighs to spread him wide and Din didn’t even have time to gasp or feel embarrassed at being revealed in this way because something warm and wet flickered over his hole and, just. Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He’d deny to the end of his days the high-pitched mewl that escaped his lips as heat shuddered up his spine because that. That was Paz’s </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">tongue,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> the older man was licking him </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">there,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> that most secret and intimate part of himself and he couldn’t. He. Din almost couldn’t process it but his body didn’t seem to care, every nerve lighting up with pleasure and need and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">more fuck yes </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">and he braced his palms in the grass and shoved his ass down onto Paz’s face, moaning. Paz, for his part, just bumped his nose over Din’s balls and forced his legs further apart as he sealed his lips over Din’s entrance and shoved his slick, hot tongue up and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">in, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">wriggling past the tight puckered ring to lick him </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">inside </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">and oh, all the holy </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">gods.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Jen’Issik, if he hadn’t believed in heaven before he sure as shit did now. Din whined and reached down to grab behind his knees, pulling up and out to spread himself even wider, not even caring how it put him on display because by all the fucking spirits, he just wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">more.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> Paz rewarded him with a low groan right up against his rim and a stab of his tongue so deep up inside him, heat and pleasure shorting out his brain for a moment and Din moaned and panted and fuck, it was so fucking good, he couldn’t get enough, he </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">needed</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> Paz’s tongue, his fingers and that giant fat cock stuffing him up </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">right fucking now</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">. “P-Paz,” he said, gasping when Paz drew back to lick kittenlike around the rim, every touch of his tongue lighting up nerve endings Din hadn’t even known existed. “Oh fuck, baby, more, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">please...</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And Paz brought it. The older man shifted around a bit as an oddly familiar smell filled the air. Gun oil; Din vaguely remembered his captain finishing up a weapons check before coming to get him for the patrol, and then suddenly something blunt and slippery pressed up against his hole and he had just realized it was Paz’s finger when it breached the ring of muscle and slipped inside. </span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He gasped and lifted his hips at that, and fuck, wasn’t it supposed to hurt, to burn or at least ache a little but it was like his body had been just waiting for this, loosening and opening up without hesitation so that Paz’s finger slid in to the last knuckle almost immediately. They both moaned at that and Din tipped his head back on the grass, panting as he stared up at the shimmering light of the forcefield above. This was actually happening: he was lying here in some godforsaken fertility circle with his captain fingering him open and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">loving </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">it, the little sparks of pleasure that danced up his spine as Paz pistoned the digit in and out, the shivering heat that pressed a moan from his throat when the older man leaned in to drag his tongue over his perineum. He wasn’t supposed to want it or like it but he did, he fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">did </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">and he couldn’t even be ashamed because this trust, this opening up of himself to Paz wholly and without hesitation...this was love. This was purpose. </span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">This was the point they’d both been striving all their lives to reach.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Between his legs Paz made a soft muffled noise and the pressure against his rim increased as the older man added a second finger, bumping and brushing before pushing inside. Din hissed and squeezed his eyes shut because now he felt it, the burn, but it was brief and faded almost immediately into lightning bolts of pleasure and his body just seemed to want </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">more</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">, to demand it by relaxing muscles and walls he didn’t even know he could control and it wasn’t another minute before Paz had three fingers fucking slowly in and out of him, his tongue laving hot and wet between them as obscene wet squelching noises filled the silence of the clearing. Din sighed and lost himself to it, the blunt press of Paz’s fingers and the wet slickness of his tongue, and when at last the older man drew back and sat up all he could do was blink slowly up at him, panting, hoping that Paz could read in the sprawl of his limbs and the spread of his legs that he was ready.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And the older man seemed to understand if the way he sighed and kissed the inside of Din’s knee was any indication. “Fucking gorgeous,” he murmured, and Din couldn’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed because then Paz was gently nudging his thighs further apart and reaching down. A moment later, something blunt and hot and much bigger than his fingers pressed up against Din’s rim, and he drew in a shuddering breath as Paz huffed and pushed slowly forward, and then.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Then.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">There was a sound echoing through the clearing, high-pitched and breathless and utterly unending, and he only vaguely recognized it was issuing from his own mouth, too lost in the burning sensation of being stretched and opened and, dear gods, finally fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">complete.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> Din threw his head back and gasped for air that all of a sudden wasn’t there, pushed right out of him by the slow, relentless slide of Paz’s giant cock, the hot thick length of it filling him up so perfectly, sliding along his insides as all his nerves lit on fire. Fuck, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">so good,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> how could it even be this good? He’d never taken a cock, or anything up there before today so why didn’t it hurt, why was—</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And then Paz groaned and shoved forward another inch, then another, and dear gods it was like he didn’t end, an onslaught in the most delicious of ways. Din whined and reached for him, hands slip-sliding over Paz’s sweaty shoulders as he pulled the older man down to smash their lips together, panting into Paz’s mouth as he rocked his hips up and—oh gods, finally, there it was: the prickly sensation of pubic hair as Paz’s balls touched his rim. He had all of him now, every wonderful throbbing inch and Din sighed, every last bit of tension in his body just melting away into buzzing, elated warmth. Here he was at last, right where he belonged.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">They settled there together for a moment then. Paz’s skin was so hot beneath his hands, slippery with sweat but somehow Din still managed to hold on, anchoring himself in the steady puffs of air as Paz panted against his neck, in the heavy throb of that hot cock so deep inside him. It was absolutely exquisite, everything he’d dreamed of and more, and then Paz huffed and shifted his hips and the tip of his cock dragged over Din’s prostate, punching the breath from him as everything lit up in white pleasure-sparks and all of a sudden it wasn’t fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Paz—” Another shift, another burst of white-hot goodness that had him gasping for breath and lifting his hips. “Holy shit—Paz, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">move</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Bossy,” the older man answered, like the little shit he was, but before Din could retort he pulled out and then thrust back in and Din’s thoughts promptly scattered, overtaken by the thick hot slide and the overwhelming sensation of being filled and—</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Yesss,” he groaned, tightening his grip on Paz’s shoulders as the older man set a steady rhythm, measured and deep, each thrust stretching him perfectly and filling him up so fucking good. “Fuck, Paz, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">more—</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And the older man obeyed. That delicious thick cock plunged into him over and over, every thrust nudging his prostate and sending waves of pleasure rolling over him. Paz grunted in his ear, a low rhythmic “Uh, uh, uh” that sent shivers down Din’s spine even as he pulled his captain closer, gasping on each thrust as his own cock throbbed between them, desperate and weeping. Gods, if only they could stay like this forever, if only he could have Paz here, the warmth and safety of his arms and the solid fire of his beautiful cock so deep inside him, filling him up for hours, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">days—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Fuck, oh fuck.” Paz groaned and shuddered and—fuck, wait, why was he pulling out? Din whimpered and grabbed blindly for him, everything inside him suddenly cold and gaping and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">empty</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">, but before he could speak strong hands seized him and hauled him up, manhandled him first onto all fours and then back into Paz’s lap and he barely had time to catch his breath before Paz’s sweaty chest pressed up against his back, strong hands reaching down to grip his thighs and spread him open as his hot blunt cockhead pressed against Din’s rim, pushing up and up and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Hahhh...</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” He gasped and tipped his head back onto Paz’s shoulder, everything narrowed down to the breathless sensation of being filled once again. It was like his whole body was on fire, everything hot and dizzy and almost overwhelmed except for the anchoring feel of Paz’s firm hands at his hips, grounding him, holding him still as the older man thrust up. Din moaned and peered down at his own cock bouncing between his legs, thick and flushed and glistening with precome, then glanced up at the stones and—</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The stones.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Fuck, he’d forgotten about them. The stones were still glowing, pulsing different colors in a smooth rhythm—</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">their</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> rhythm, he realized with a hot flush. The stones were flashing in time with Paz’s thrusts, every thick slide of the older man’s cock inside him corresponding to an iridescent pulse across glassy black surfaces. Holy shit, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">watching</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> him. They were watching him get fucked, watching him enjoying himself on Paz’s cock, panting and writhing like a fucking two-bit whore and he just—he couldn’t—</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Strong fingers suddenly wrapped around his cock, squeezing tight. Din gasped and bucked into it as Paz’s voice came up right against his ear. “Do you like it?” the older man growled, that smoky voice of his somehow going straight to Din’s cock, making it jerk and blurt precome as he whimpered. “Do you like them watching you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Nnn...</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” Din bit his lip but Paz growled and thrust up again, deep, brutal, pressing his cockhead right up against Din’s prostate and stealing his breath until his head spun and it felt his heart might beat right out of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Say it,” the older man ordered, grinding his cock in deeper as the stones around them hummed, intent, hungry. “Do you love it, Din? Answer me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Y-Ye...”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Another punishing thrust. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Say it.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Ah! </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” He panted for breath, staring at the stones as he thrust up into Paz’s fist and then sank back onto his cock, everything hot and full and so fucking perfect. He should’ve been embarrassed or ashamed, it wasn’t right, it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Mandalorian</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> to want to put himself on display but in this moment he didn’t care about any of it, he just wanted more, wanted Paz to fuck him harder and for the stones, the entire camp back in the valley—fuck, the whole fucking galaxy to see them, to know that he—</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“I love it!” he cried, as the stones whirred a million different colors. “Oh fuck, I love your cock, love it fucking my ass! I wanna—</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">uhn!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">—wanna be your slut, want everyone to see me sit on your face and choke on your cock and have you whenever I want, fuck, you’re mine, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">you’re mine,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> no one else can have it, your gorgeous cock stuffing me so good and filling me up with your come—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">Din,” Paz groaned, grinding in deep, hips beginning to stutter and Din just hissed and grabbed for him, trying to pull him in deeper, harder, wanting more, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">needing</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> it as his own cock throbbed and twitched and his balls tightened up.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Come on,” he snarled, grinding down onto Paz’s cock, drinking in the older man’s shaky groan. “Give it to me, all of it, it’s mine, husband, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">please—</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And with a low, shuddering sigh, Paz did. That big thick cock jerked and pulsed so deep inside him and an instant later liquid heat coated his insides, filling him up everywhere, full, all that lovely hot seed spilling inside him </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">where it fucking belonged </span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">and Din moaned and curled his toes as his own orgasm rolled through him, cock twitching between his legs and spurting thick transluscent white all over the grass, everything for one moment lost in a tumbling whirlwind of bright light and burning-hot pleasure and </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Paz, Paz, Paz.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">When he came back to himself a few moments later it was to Paz gently turning him in his arms. Din sighed and let himself be moved, leaning forward to rest his head against Paz’s strong shoulder as the older man stroked gently down his back. This close he could feel Paz’s heart still thumping in his chest, could see every shift and bunch of his muscles as he moved and he pressed closer, breathing in the older man’s scent and let himself relax...</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And then Paz’s hands reached down to grasp his ass, gently but firmly pulling his cheeks apart. Din whined as the movement stretched his already-loose hole, clenching instinctively but unable to stop the thin trickle of come out of his body. “P-Paz—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Shh, I know.” The older man kissed his hair, gentle. “Seed and desire, remember? Come on, love.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din huffed and gave in. Paz hummed, encouraging, and he closed his eyes and bore down, face heating at the obscene wet </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">squish</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> that sounded out in the glaring silence as he pushed Paz’s come out of his hole and onto the grass below. When at last he was done the stones thrummed, pleased.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Your offering is accepted,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">” they said, and then continued in a completely different tone, an octave higher and purely mechanical, “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">End simulation?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">It hit them in a rush. Din gasped, reeling with it, and Paz swore. “Oh, fuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6">”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">The entire scene—stones, forcefield, forest—shimmered and melted away. Din sucked in a startled breath at the sudden coolness of the room, goosebumps prickling everywhere and he couldn’t help but laugh as he tipped forward into Paz’s arms. “Holy shit. Holy shit, we actually did it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Yeah.” Paz sounded about as thrown as he did, but there was a smile in his voice and his hold on Din remained gentle, relaxed. “I didn’t think the mindhack would actually work. I didn’t even remember you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Yeah, I...” Din shook his head. “Let’s not do that again. The hack, I mean. I don’t care how much Kurrvane owes us.” And he meant it. The sim had been fun, and entirely immersive—Kurrvane, the proprietor of this place, prided himself on being top in the industry—but that slight feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">off</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> the whole time, the way he’d looked at Paz and loved him but didn’t remember </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">why...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Paz hummed and tightened his hold. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">They sat there in each other’s arms for a few more minutes, getting their breath back. Din nuzzled Paz’s throat and let his heart settle. They’d both had their doubts going into this, but Kurrvane had insisted. The gangly, tentacled Nalkulian couldn’t thank them enough for fetching his precious egg sacs back from those poachers, begging them over and over to accept as repayment a run through one of his top-line holosims, widely regarded to be the best in the quadrant. It was this reputation that had finally convinced them: even with the mindhack temporarily altering their memories, Kurrvane was too invested in the reputation of his establishment to risk any sort of betrayal. </span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">And they’d been right, because here they were: untouched, unharmed, tucked safely away in the privacy of the sim room. Sometime while they’d been resting the room’s nanocleaners had gotten rid of their mess, and after another moment Din sighed and stood up, pulling Paz with him over to the wide, comfortable bed in the corner with its extremely fluffy-looking blankets. “How much time we got left?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“‘Bout an hour, though I’m pretty sure we could take the whole night and Kurrvane wouldn’t care.” Paz yawned and let Din tug him down, sighing as the warm mattress accepted them into its soft embrace. “Fuck, that’s nice.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din snorted. “Joints bothering you, old man?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Shut up.” Paz’s slap to his ass was only half-hearted as his husband snuggled in close, breath washing warm over Din’s bare shoulder. “M’too fucked out to deal with you bein’ a brat.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din laughed and pulled him in closer. Paz hummed, breaths beginning to slow, and Din closed his eyes and had just begun to drift off when his husband shifted and grumbled something unintelligible into his neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Mm. What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Paz pulled back to yawn. “I said it was kinda nice being commissioned. Highest I ever made was first sergeant.”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Yeah.” Paz knuckled one eye, completely unaware of how ridiculously adorable that was. “But captain? Really? S’not even the right rank; if I really were CO of that battalion I would’ve been a colonel. And I sure as shit wouldn’t have made such poor command decisions. Who the hell goes out on forward recon into potentially hostile territory with just one other guy?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“Paz...”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">“And using </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm7">gun oil</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm6"> as lube? Fuckin’ unsanitary, not to mention it wouldn’t even work—”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din sighed and tugged him back down, throwing a leg over Paz’s thigh and tucking his head beneath the older man’s chin. “Husband. Afterglow. Remember?”</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">For one second, Paz considered arguing—Din felt more than saw it in the stubborn set of his husband’s jaw, but then he relaxed and let out a breath, warm hand coming up to stroke gently through Din’s hair. “M’just sayin’ they coulda used a consultant,” he grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">Din just grinned and settled in closer. Paz didn’t say anything more, warm fingers scritching at his scalp just the way he liked it, and he closed his eyes and let the quiet lull of sleep slowly rise to wrap him in warm tendrils of safety and home. As far as sims went he’d liked this one, it had hit all the right spots and left them both satisfied, some fact-checking notwithstanding. But he was fairly sure they’d never try another one, no matter how advanced the technology got or how nice Kurrvane was about it.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">When he woke up in a few hours’ time, it would be in the arms of his husband, not his superior officer, someone he’d known and loved for years and not mere months. No heroic battles or frontier explorations of uncharted alien planets, no heavy weaponry or weird fertility circles. Just Paz, the man he’d chosen to marry, whom he loved with the fierceness of an ever-expanding supernova and who was everything to him, and more.</span>
</p>
<p class="Normal tm5">
  <span class="tm6">He’d take that over the galaxy’s best simulation any day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Permissions:</b> All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>